


These are the facts

by mitsukyu



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukyu/pseuds/mitsukyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last night, Seungyoon kissed Mino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These are the facts

**Author's Note:**

> Fic for this week's 100 minutes for songkang.  
> Prompt: kiss

Seungyoon and Mino kissed sometimes. 

That was a fact. Put it that way and the next fact -- Seungyoon had kissed Mino last night -- didn't sound so bad at all. 

Oh, but it was bad. It was so very bad. He muffled a frustrated sob in his pillow. What had he been thinking? He hadn't been thinking. Kissing Mino on the cheek like he was family -- and he _was_ , an integral part of the do-it-yourself family that they'd been made into, that Seungyoon clung to with both hands, and now he might have ruined it all -- was something altogether different than, than -- 

He heard muffled voices and forced himself to be quiet, straining to listen. He could hear Jinwoo just outside the door. 

"He refuses to get out of bed. I don't know what's wrong." 

"He's probably just hungover. Him and Taehyun had more to drink than we did. Let him sleep in. He's been at the studio every day..." Seunghoon's voice faded as the two of them moved away from the door and Seungyoon sighed in relief. 

He stayed hidden under the covers, face pressed in his pillow. He wasn't ready to face any of them. He listened to the muffled voices of the members and the manager, too far away to make out any words. Eventually he heard the front door slam shut and the dorm was silent. 

Left alone, he could at least get something to eat, he was thinking, maybe cuddle with the cats for a bit. He was just contemplating getting up when the door to his room creaked slowly open again, light spilling onto his bed. 

Taehyun, he prayed, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. Please let it be Taehyun. Maybe the maknae actually was hungover and had stayed behind as well. He'd see Seungyoon was still asleep and leave him be. Then maybe in an hour or so, two on the outside, Seungyoon would be slightly more prepared to deal with the world and he could talk to him. 

Taehyun would understand. Well, maybe not _understand_. But he would listen and he wouldn't judge and when they'd reach the point where Seungyoon really needed a hug he'd put careful arms around him, the same way he always did. 

"Hey," Mino said softly. Seungyoon's hands, trapped underneath him, curled into nervous fists, nails digging into his palms. He could feel the bed dip as Mino sat down, a hand settling on his back. 

"What are you doing here?" he muttered into his pillow. "I thought everyone left." 

"And leave you here sad and alone? I'm your second in command, right? That means playing at being leader when you're indisposed," Mino said, gently patting his back. 

Seungyoon turned his head just enough to peek at Mino through his bangs. 

"Doesn't that mean you should go babysit the others?" he asked. 

"Nah, you need me more," Mino said. Seungyoon sighed and shifted around, turning on his side and moving far enough to one end of the bed to make room for Mino. Mino swung his legs up and sat back against the headboard. Seungyoon plucked at his sheets in the silence. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mino asked hesistantly. 

"Not really." 

"I think we should talk about it," Mino said and his voice was so impossibly gentle that Seungyoon wanted to cry. It was just because -- just because he hated it when Mino was being the reasonable one, he told himself. His fingers curled into the sheets. 

"Can we just forget it ever happened?" he mumbled when he finally trusted himself to speak. Mino didn't reply for so long that Seungyoon risked a glance upwards.

"Is that really what you want?" Mino asked him. 

"Yes," Seungyoon said and then, because Mino was still looking at him, "Please. I don't want to lose you as a friend. I was drunk. I'm not -- I'm not weird." 

"I never said you were weird," Mino said. "I don't think you're weird." 

He reached out and covered Seungyoon's hand with his own, stilling its nervous fumbling. He squeezed slightly and Seungyoon squeezed back.

"Do you like me?" Mino asked. 

"Mino --" 

"Do you? I know you were drunk, but the way you kissed me and then you hid from me and -- do you like me? Because, you know." -- he carded a hand through his hair -- "I thought, maybe we could go on a date sometime." 

Seungyoon looked up from their clasped hands, opened his mouth but the words wouldn't quite form. 

"Because I like you," Mino continued. 

"You do?" Seungyoon managed. Mino nodded. 

"I didn't tell you before, because I didn't think you were interested. I thought it would only make things complicated," Mino said quietly. He moved down to lay down next to Seungyoon. Their faces close, only the width of their clasped hands apart. 

Mino's face was so close and he was so beautiful. 

Seungyoon squirmed. 

"And now I've complicated everything," he said. "I'm sorry." 

"Not really. I only said it would be complicated if you weren't into me too. Together" -- Mino shrugged one shoulder -- "it'll probably still be complicated, but a good kind of complicated? The two of us can deal with complicated and kick its ass."

Seungyoon chewed on his lower lip, looked at Mino's face, so close. His hand was warm and fit perfectly in his own. 

"I do," he said. "I like you."  

"Thank god," Mino said. "It would have been embarrassing if you said you didn't _now_." 

Seungyoon laughed, as much from relief as anything. Mino grinned and continued, "Like oops, I actually meant to kiss the person behind you."

"No, I don't want to kiss anyone else," Seungyoon said. He really didn't. It was too much of a fight to try and keep the smile off his face.

"Good," Mino said. He shifted closer, slipping his arm around Seungyoon's waist. 

"You didn't kiss me back, though," Seungyoon said. 

"You were pretty drunk." Mino licked his lips and pushed himself up on one elbow, leaning half over Seungyoon. "But I'd like to kiss you now." 

Seungyoon didn't think there was anything he wanted more. He let go off Mino's hand to wrap both his arms around him and pull him close until they were pressed together, until he could feel Mino's entire body against his own. 

(Sometimes, Seungyoon and Mino kissed. It was a thing they did. Seungyoon had always liked it, because it meant family and comfort and belonging. But this -- he'd been right yesterday, before his brain caught up with him and everything went to hell. This was so much better.)

This was so much better than yesterday because Mino was kissing him back. And that model Seungyoon had resorted to asking ages ago, because in a moment of weakness he'd desperately needed to know, she'd been right. Mino was a good kisser. 

He clutched at Mino's shoulders, tilted his head and opened his mouth against his. He never wanted to let him go again. 

Eventually Mino pulled back enough to kiss his way down Seungyoon's jaw and throat. This was a terrible, terrible thing, Seungyoon decided, because now there was no one to swallow his embarrassing noises. He tangled his fingers in Mino's hair and pulled weakly. 

Mino's lips curved against the hollow of his throat. 

"I like your noises," he said, voice humming against Seungyoon's oversensitive skin. But he pulled back further, grinning widely at Seungyoon. His hair was a mess, color high on his cheeks and lips red and swollen. 

"Do I look as fucked out as you do?" Mino asked when he noticed Seungyoon staring. Seungyoon groaned, hiding his face in his hands. 

"And we didn't even have sex," he muttered. Mino hummed. 

"The half naked in bed situation is probably not doing you any favors, to be honest. Anyway, I'd say we could remedy that but the others will probably be back soon."

"I thought they went to the studio," Seungyoon said, frowning through his splayed fingers.

"Nah. You were sad, so I sent Taehyun and Seunghoon-hyung out for takeout lunch... Breakfast? Takeout brunch, I guess. And Vanilla lattes. I sent Jinwoo-hyung out too. I told him I needed to talk to you alone. But he promised to go through Netflix on his phone and come back with some movie recs."

"What."

"Winner is having an impromptu day off of lying on the couch and watching movies and eating all the food. It's been decided."

"You're kidding me." Seungyoon stared. "But there's so much we have to --" 

Mino pressed a finger against his mouth. 

"Ssh. I took over today. Executive Leader decision. All we need to do today is heal our souls." 

"Mino, we can't just --" 

He was interrupted by the bang of the front door.

"We're home!" Jinwoo hollered. 

"Fuck fuck fuck," Seungyoon hissed. "We should have --" He reached over to try and flatten Mino's hair as best he could. Mino smiled serenely. 

"And we brought enough food to feed an orphanage, Song Mino, so it should just about do!" Seunghoon added equally loudly. 

"How are you not stressed out?" Seungyoon whispered. 

"I don't need to be. It's fine, everything's fine. You're the stressy naggy leader, I'm the cool leader. We're like their mom and dad, basically. No one's even going to --" 

There was a rap on the doorpost of the bedroom. 

"Hey, hyung, I've brought you... ice cream?" Taehyun smiled a puzzled little grin at them. "Or not! I guess. Sorry. Hi. I can eat this, you two can just join us when you --"

"No!" Seungyoon yelped, scrambling out of bed. "I'd love ice cream. Yes. Please give me ice cream." 

Taehyun handed him the ice cream cone with an amused glance. 

"It melted a little but most of it made it okay."

"Thanks," Seungyoon said, licking the half melted ice cream off the cone. Mino came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

"You didn't even bring me anything?" he complained to Taehyun. "Seungyoonie, give me a lick." 

"You're feeling better, then, hyung?" Taehyun asked quietly, reaching out to touch Seungyoon's free hand while Mino was commandeering the ice cream cone. Seungyoon smiled. 

"Much," he said. "Much better."  


End file.
